A Deck of Villains
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: A series of haiku poems about the villains of Star Wars, based off of a deck of Star Wars playing cards displaying the bad guys of the films. Companion piece to my previous fanfic, "A Deck of Heroes." Chapters labeled by lowest to highest rank again, plus the jokers.
1. Twos

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas and Disney do, and Cartamundi owns the rights to my deck of S.W. playing cards.

**Twos**

* * *

**Two of Hearts**=_**Wampa**_

_Ravenous and mean,  
__One of them had almost killed  
__The Rebels' last hope.__  
_

**Two of Clubs**=_**Geonosian soldier**_

_Anonymous drones  
__Fighting to defend their home's  
__Weaponry profits.__  
_

**Two of Diamonds**=_**Myo**_

_Vicious and deadly,  
__No one could tease him without  
__A savage beating.__  
_

**Two of Spades**=_**Tusken Raider**_

_Barbarian brutes  
__Ravaged all who dared to cross  
__Their own native grounds.__  
_


	2. Threes

**Threes**

* * *

**Three of Hearts**=_**General Veers**_

_Brutal, slick and smart,  
__Master of the Imp Army  
__With his AT-AT walkers.__  
_

**Three of Clubs**=_**Battle droid**_

_Stupid but funny  
__Separatist foot soldiers  
__With guns and big mouths.__  
_

**Three of Diamonds**=_**Bom Vimdim**_

_Really uncaring,  
__He would sell anyone's life  
__Just for big money.__  
_

**Three of Spades**=_**Nikto**_

_Guard of the crime lord  
__Jabba the Hutt knew how to  
__Protect his sail barge.__  
_


	3. Fours

**Fours**

* * *

**Four of Hearts**=_**AT-AT driver**_

_Only the best troops  
__Could drive these huge behemoths  
__That crushed all beneath.__  
_

**Four of Clubs**=_**Droideka**_

_The rolling death balls  
__Of the droid army could not  
__Easily be beat.__  
_

**Four of Diamonds**=_**Muftak**_

_A clueless tough guy  
__Robbed and hunted for money  
__With his best friend Kabe.__  
_

**Four of Spades**=_**Klaatu**_

_A gambling fool  
__Loved to watch Jabba's Rancor,  
__Plotting the Hutt's death.__  
_


	4. Fives

**Fives**

* * *

**Five of Hearts**=_**Biker scout**_

_Hovering patrols  
__On backwater worlds provide  
__Recon, stealth, and death.__  
_

**Five of Clubs**=_**Super battle droid**_

_Hulking armored might  
__Could shoot and kill its foes with  
__Better self-defense.__  
_

**Five of Diamonds**=_**Labria**_

_A bad informant,  
__He disrespected people  
__And worshiped music.__  
_

**Five of Spades**=_**Barada**_

_A goon and a slave,  
__He could not understand how  
__To live a free life.__  
_


	5. Sixes

**Sixes**

* * *

**Six of Hearts**=_**Stormtrooper**_

_Ruthless to the core  
__Were these merciless troopers  
__Of a war machine.__  
_

**Six of Clubs**=_**Clone trooper (Phase II)**_

_The sad transition  
__From soldiers of life and light  
__To angels of death.__  
_

**Six of Diamonds**=_**Sandtrooper**_

_Prowling the desert,  
__Looking for any excuse  
__To snuff out some lives.__  
_

**Six of Spades**=_**Gamorrean guard**_

_Heavy, strong, but dumb,  
__They are effective as guards  
__For Jabba's fortress.__  
_


	6. Sevens

**Sevens**

* * *

**Seven of Hearts**=_**TIE fighter pilot**_

_Fierce and committed  
__To accomplishing missions,  
__Even suicides.__  
_

**Seven of Clubs**=_**Nexu**_

_Savage feline beasts  
__That almost tore at the good  
__Senator Padmé.__  
_

**Seven of Diamonds**=_**Greedo**_

_Opportunistic,  
__Ready to claim his bounty,  
__A rank amateur.__  
_

**Seven of Spades**=_**Yuzzum**_

_Henchman of Jabba,  
__He entertained the crime lord  
__With passionate songs.__  
_


	7. Eights

**Eights**

* * *

**Eight of Hearts**=_**IG-88**_

_Perfect assassin  
__Murdered innocent people  
__And ran the Death Star.__  
_

**Eight of Clubs**=_**Acklay**_

_A water reptile  
__With an endless appetite  
__In an arena.__  
_

**Eight of Diamonds**=_**Garindan**_

_Amoral and black,  
__Eager to help the Empire,  
__Selling out his soul.__  
_

**Eight of Spades**=_**Tessek**_

_Greedy and scheming  
__To kill for money any  
__Person in his way.__  
_


	8. Nines

**Nines**

* * *

**Nine of Hearts**=_**Dengar**_

_Injured in action,  
__Seeking for retribution  
__From all who crossed him.__  
_

**Nine of Clubs**=_**Reek**_

_Normally placid,  
__This big beast was starved and made  
__To feast on man flesh.__  
_

**Nine of Diamonds**=_**Royal Guard**_

_Loyal to the dark,  
__Minds destroyed and wills enslaved  
__To the Emperor.__  
_

**Nine of Spades**=_**Ephant Mon**_

_Jabba's only friend,  
__He protected the gangster  
__And cared for money.__  
_


	9. Tens

**Tens**

* * *

**Ten of Hearts**=_**Bossk**_

_Commercial gamesman  
__With a grudge against Wookiees  
__And taste for mammon.__  
_

**Ten of Clubs**=_**Poggle the Lesser**_

_Archduke of insects,  
__Weapons were his business and  
__Drones were his army.__  
_

**Ten of Diamonds**=_**Mas Amedda**_

_Two-faced official,  
__Vice Chairman of the Senate,  
__Royal advisor.__  
_

**Ten of Spades**=_**Rancor**_

_Dumb and mistreated,  
__Jabba the Hutt's pet monster  
__Was wretched and mad.__  
_


	10. Jacks

**Jacks**

* * *

**Jack of Hearts**=_**Grand Moff Tarkin**_

_A sociopath  
__And mass murderer, this "man"  
__Destroyed whole planets.__  
_

**Jack of Clubs**=_**Nute Gunray**_

_Slimy and spineless  
__Liar and double-dealer  
__Of trade merchandise.__  
_

**Jack of Diamonds**=_**MagnaGuard**_

_Metal warriors  
__With staffs of electrical  
__Injuries and death.__  
_

**Jack of Spades**=_**Bib Fortuna**_

_The majordomo  
__Of Jabba's criminal empire  
__Power-hungry slave.__  
_


	11. Queens

**Queens**

* * *

**Queen of Hearts**=_**Zam Wesell**_

_Changeling, assassin,  
__Professional to the core,  
__Deadly with a gun.__  
_

**Queen of Clubs**=_**Shu Mai**_

_Heartless president  
__Of the Commerce Guild loved to  
__Sell out anyone.__  
_

**Queen of Diamonds**=_**Sly Moore**_

_Secret dark-sider,  
__Able to control others,  
__And a Force-adept.__  
_

**Queen of Spades**=_**Aurra Sing**_

_Icy and cruel,  
__Uncaring for all people,  
__A lethal killer.__  
_


	12. Kings

**Kings**

* * *

**King of Hearts**=_**Boba Fett**_

_Avarice and greed  
__Drove this vengeful, callous clone  
__To make a living.__  
_

**King of Clubs**=_**Jango Fett**_

"_Father" of Boba,  
__Bounty hunting legend and  
_"_King" of clone army.__  
_

**King of Diamonds**=_**General Grievous**_

_Alien cyborg,  
__General of the battle droids,  
__Mad Jedi killer.__  
_

**King of Spades**=_**Jabba the Hutt**_

_Slick and disgusting  
__Crime lord and womanizer  
__With his bunch of slaves.__  
_


	13. Aces

**Aces**

* * *

**Ace of Hearts**=_**Darth Vader**_

_Wretched and angry,  
__Palpatine's machine of death  
__Would kill anyone.__  
_

**Ace of Clubs**=_**Darth Tyranus**_

_Count of Serenno,  
__A charismatic firebrand  
__And dark-side traitor.__  
_

**Ace of Diamonds**=_**Darth Sidious**_

_Evil Emperor  
__And master of deception  
__Was all-powerful.__  
_

**Ace of Spades**=_**Darth Maul**_

_A Sith assassin  
__With a double-lightsaber  
__Did not know ethics.__  
_


	14. Jokers

**Jokers**

* * *

**Black Joker**=_**Salacious Crumb**_

_Obnoxious cretin,  
__Laughing at abrasive jokes,  
__Making a ruckus.__  
_

**Red Joker**=_**Sebulba**_

_Podracing cheater  
__With a big ego to match,  
__And a big bully.__  
_

**Black and Red Joker**=_**Jawas**_

_Dirty scavengers,  
__Rodents of the wide desert  
__Search for scrap metal.__  
_


End file.
